Samantha Pringle (Creative Thoughts)
Samantha "Sam" Pringle, with a split personality of Paul's robotic creation, BB, is young girl who has been physically abused by her father, Harry Pringle. When Paul, BB, and Jeannie moved in, Sam took an interest in Paul and well-liking towards BB, soon after, she became friends with Tom. When Sam was knocked down a flight of stairs by her father, she became brain dead and Harry lied about she slipped. When the doctors couldn't save her, they had to put her on a 24 hour life-support before pulling the plug. When Paul and Tom broke into the hospital, they took her out and was brought to Paul's house where he implanted BB's robotic brain into hers thus bringing her back from the dead. It may seem successful, however, Sam's personality and mannerisms were exactly like BB, things only got worse due to BB's protectiveness and murderous impulses, she/he started murdering the people who tormented him/her and Paul, even harming others who were their friends such as Tom for having a fight with Paul. When Sam/BB's killings were noticed, she was later shot by Sgt. Volchek, when her body was brought to the morgue, Paul wanted to revive her again but this time, she came back by herself for some reason and killed him when he refused to come with her. After the incident, Sam disappeared leading to Sgt. Volchek to investigate and find her. Months later, he was abducted by Agent Cummings' for a police sergeant's trial. When he attempted to save, he realized she was a robot and tried to kill him, only to be saved by the Young Family and left Sam to be incinerated to death. Samantha is the daughter of the late Harry Pringle and the late Mrs. Pringle, and the girlfriend of the late Paul Conway. Background Personality Samantha is a sweet, kind, friendly, outgoing, and innocent girl. She was impressed by Paul's robotic creation, BB, and took a liking to Paul himself. She instantly became friends with Tom too. Sam enjoyed hanging out with them, including Paul's mother, Jeannie. Sam is very lovely that Paul took a romantic interest in her. She also displays a bit of a mischievous side, during Halloween, she, along with Paul and Tom, were spraying whipped cream on someone's car. She also caring enough to feel remorse towards BB being destroyed by Elvira. Samantha offend suffers bruises from her abusive, alcoholic father, Harry. Sam fears him as he physically abuses her. Sam once had a bruise on her arm, came to the Conway's house with a bloody nose, than was slapped and fell down a flight of stairs, which lead to her being brain dead. However, Sam does not file a report to the police, saying that he is her father, even commenting that she sometimes has nosebleeds when Jeannie suggested to tell someone, indicating she may suffer from Battered Person Syndrome. Though, she does admit she sometimes wants to roll a truck over his face. After becoming brain dead, Paul implanted BB's AI chip into her brain, as the microchip can interface with the human brain. Soon after, Sam developed BB's programming, such as his personality, habits, and mannerisms. The AI chip provided Sam with BB's impressive intellect, his curiosity to learn, and his ability to think for himself, he can activate himself without being remotely deactivated. Another one of BB's traits that Sam developed is that he has the tendency to say his name. Developing his mannerisms, Sam moves his arms in a similar fashion of BB moving his robotic arms. Another trait Sam developed is BB's protectiveness towards Paul and his murderous impulses, this formed into act of violent vindictiveness that carries out not only to the people who harmed her, such Harry making Sam brain dead, but to BB like Elvira for destroying BB, she will even harm others who are close to her or Paul in anyway, such as Tom when he got in a fight and threaten to call the police. BB acts like a split personality, Sam was able to switch back to her original self only for short amount of time when seeing Paul being held by a police officer. Also, when one of them are in control, Sam speaks in her normal voice as BB speaks through Sam in a robotic tone. Also, BB didn't know he was in a body of Paul's girlfriend, taking a look at the photo than in a mirror made him confused and slightly furious. After being shot than revived again, Sam's personality was completely overrun by BB's AI chip, figuratively losing her sense of humanity, to where he killed Paul. Physical Appearance Sam is a young, trim, and beautiful girl. She has long, brown hair and brown eyes. When BB's brain chip was implanted into her own brain, Sam's skin started to rip apart, her face had somehow transformed into a terrifying variant of BB's head, complete with a yellow head, glowing orange eyes, and a mouth with sharp, robotic teeth, and her arms show half-robotic bones underneath, its also implied that her bones are half-robotic underneath her entire skin. After escaping the morgue, Sam/BB wore a dark cloak to cover her head and arms. Gallery SamBBversionDeadlyFiend.jpg|Sam revealing a terrifying variant of BB's head. Relationships |-|Parents= Harry Pringle Mrs. Pringle |-|The Conway Family= Paul Conway Jeannie Conway |-|BB= |-|Tom Toomey= |-|Dr. Johanson= |-|Elvira Parker= |-|Carl= |-|Sgt. Volchek= |-|The Anti-Hunters= Powers and Abilities Artificial Bionic Physiology:When Paul implanted BB's AI chip into her brain, Sam became an artificial host of BB's programming, not only possessing his personality, habits, and mannerisms but also gained physical attributes of the robot. After getting shot and reviving again, Sam's head became a terrifying variant of BB's head, complete with half-robotic bones. For how this happened remains unknown. *'Enhanced Strength':Sam's physical strength has increased given the implant of BB's AI chip, she can overpower people who a larger than her, such as lifting her father, obliterating Elvira's head, and throwing Carl at windshield that one of the officers commented that she must've thrown 30 ft. However, she can still be overpowered by beings who are stronger than her. *'Enhanced Intellect':With his AI chip implanted into her brain, Sam possess BB's artificial intelligence as his microchip can interface with human brain. Sam became smarter to figure out complex equations, picking a lock, and since BB was in control of Sam's body, he knows to the human body works, even if someone has remotely deactivated the chip, BB has appear to be smart to reactivate it. *'Enhanced Durability':Sam's body has become tough due to, unknown reason, developed half-robotic bones, making her highly resistant to physical trauma. However, she can still be bruised and sustain critical injury by stronger beings/forcible objects. *'Enhanced Endurance':Sam's body can endure injury, such as bruises or fatal blows, her resilience can even make her remain active for days without slowing down. *'Enhanced Stamina':Sam's body can endure extreme physical stress without receiving fatigue like ordinary humans would. *'Pain Immunity':Sam doesn't feel any physical pain given her body has developed half-robotic bones. *'Thermal Immunity':Because of her robotic enhancements, Sam is immune of feeling hot or cold. However, that doesn't she can still melt when exposed to extreme heat or frostbite when exposed to extreme cold. *'Poison Immunity':Sam's body is unaffected by any type of poison given her bionic enhancements. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity':Sam's body became immune to chemicals and drugs that would be incapacitated, kill, or made any human addicted to them. *'Disease Immunity':Sam's body can't be affected by any diseases known to any human mind. *'Self-Sustenance':Given her bionic structure, Sam doesn't need for food, sleep, or any resources humans would need. *'Immortality':Because of her bionic enhancements, Sam can survive death, including stopping her ability to age. However, she can still be killed if her body is completely destroyed, decapitated, or if the microchip in her brain is removed or destroyed. *'Bionic Eyes':Gaining BB's AI chip, Sam has bionic vision. **'Enhanced Vision':Sam can see far distances with her impressive eyesight. *'Voice Mimicry':Sam and BB can switch between their voices, as Sam speaks in her normal voice, BB speaks through her body in a robotic tone. With this, BB can use her voice to disguise his own to deceive others. *'Bloodlust':Gaining BB's personality through his AI chip, Sam also gained his murderous impulses. It first happened to have vengeance against the people who harm them in any way such Harry or Elvira, and because of BB's protectiveness towards Paul. After being revived again, Paul was killed next, losing her humanity and BB becoming the dominate personality, BB would kill anyone if they knew saw his true appearance. *'Mental Endurance':Gaining BB's personality through his AI chip, Sam doesn't feel disturbed by violence, blood, or gore, even go far as to commit murder without showing any remorse. Known Victims Direct Harry Pringle - broke his hand, burned him against a furnace, lifted him up than snapped his neck, than shoved his head in the furnace causing it to burn for making Sam brain dead. Elvira Parker - threw her at a wall than obliterated her head by throwing a basketball at her for destroying BB. Carl - threw him at a windshield of a police car for beating up Paul. Paul Conway - snapped his neck when he refused to come with her. Death Signs/Clues *Samantha was being abused by his father. **She once had a bruise on her arm. **She came to the Conway's house with a bloody nose. **She was slapped, fell down a flight of stairs, and became brain dead. *In Sam's nightmare, she stabbed her father in the chest with a broken tower vase but he mocked her as blood squirted out onto her. *When became brain dead, she was put on life support for 24 hours. *Paul implanted BB's AI chip into her brain to save her. *Samantha/BB went on a rampage and murdered four people. *BB was destroyed by Elvira Parker with her shotgun and Samantha was shot by Sgt. Volchek with his revolver. **Coincidentally, their deaths involved firearms. **Also, they were revived by Paul, BB's creator and Sam's boyfriend, as he implanted BB's AI chip into Sam's brain. *After being shot by Volchek, Sam came back to life again, this time, BB was in complete control, making her figuratively dead inside. *Sam/BB's death seems to revolve around fire. **Sam/BB burned Harry against a furnace than shoved his head which caused it to be burned off. **When Sam came back for the second time, the skin on her face and arms ripped off. **Metal tends to melt when exposed to extreme temperatures of heat. Trivia *Samantha "Sam" Pringel/BB died the same way Joyce Dagen died in Saw 3D. *Whenever Sam and BB switched personalities, it can be tell which one was in control through their point of view, when Sam's in control it becomes clear and when BB's in control in becomes slightly pixelated. *It's unknown how Sam's skeletal structure turned into mechanical parts such as BB's head and half-robotic bones. *It's unknown what happened to her mother, though, in her nightmare, its hinted that her father might have murdered her. *There were promotional stills, lobby cards, and many other pictures show some of the deleted scenes, all of which show more of the character and plot parts, and specially more scenes between Paul and Samantha. **Paul and Sam having a picnic in Paul's yard with BB. **Paul and Sam sitting on a bench and kissing while Sam holds a toy animal that could be a gift from Paul. **Paul and Sam in Halloween costumes talking and/or arguing with Carl, the leader of the biker punk gang who bullied Paul, Tom, and BB earlier. **Paul talking to his mom in his room after finding out that Sam is going to be unplugged from life support. **Paul sitting next to Sam and holding her hand while she is in hospital when some nurse shows up and probably tells him that he needs to go. **Paul at the hospital kneeling next to Sam soon after she is unplugged from life support. **The original death scene of Elvira, wherein Sam sneaks up behind her and slams her through the front door of her house. ***This original death scene is also shown in theatrical trailer. **An extended version of the scene in which Paul talks with Sam after she shows him the photo of two of them with BB. **Paul and Sam sitting together in the attic. **Paul and Jeannie in their living room together with re-animated Samantha. ***The back cover of the Twisted Terror DVD edition of the film shows the picture from this deleted scene. ***Also, its part of the different plot from original version of the film. *There differences between the film and the original book. **In the film, Samantha is in her mid-teens. In the book, she's around 12 years old. **In the film, Harry's abusing of Sam is given little to no explanation. In the book, Harry's wife and Sam's mother, Grace, left Harry for another man because of his violent ways, thus whenever he abuses Sam, he sees it as him beating Grace because she and Sam look so similar to one another. **In the book, Sam's character is fleshed out more. **In the film, Tom recruits Paul, Sam, and BB to help him prank on Elvira. In the book, Tom scares Paul with a haunted house. **In the book, Paul and Tom steal Sam's body from morgue instead of hospital like in the film because she was already dead. **In the film, Sam is revived by Paul who puts BB's microchip into her brain. In the book, Sam is resurrected by bolt of lightning. **In the book, the re-animated Samantha becomes more and more corpse-like as the story progresses. ***Also her feet are full of rat bites. **The infamous basketball decapitation scene is not present in the book. In the book, Sam murders Elvira by drowning her in her bathtub. **In the book, Sam kills Tom. In the film, Sam attacks him but survives. **At the end of the film, Sam turns into a robot that closely resembles BB before snapping Paul's neck off-screen. At the end of the book, Paul follows Sam into the snow towards the bridge while the police are chasing them. While they're on the bridge Sam and Paul are fighting in the rain. Sam is on top of Paul and hugs him and Paul, thinking that Sam is trying to kill him, kicks her so hard that she goes over the railing and crashes through the ice below. Paul then realizes that Sam wasn't trying to kill him and that she was holding him because she still felt love for him and was actually trying to take him with her when she would have jumped anyway, because, "...she did not want to go into the darkness alone. She wanted him with her." Then when Sam yells "Come with me" Paul swan dives off the bridge into the icy water, with the final line of the book being Paul's final thought: "So this is what love comes to". Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Students Category:Daughters Category:Fallen Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Deadly Friend Characters